The present invention is directed to clamping mechanisms for guide rails.
Profiled linear guide rails have been widely used in mechanical systems for a number of years. One of the important areas of concern for the design of these guide rails is the method of clamping the moving member to the guide rail. It is important that the moving member be clamped to the guide rail in such a manner to provide a high degree of accuracy while restraining the moving member as much as possible during operation.
A number of different types of clamping mechanisms have been developed over the years for clamping a moving member to the guide rail, but all of these mechanisms have their drawbacks. For example, several clamping mechanisms are designed in such a way that some of the forces generated by the clamping mechanism are externalized, resulting in potentially serious distortions in position. This can result in the moving member being slightly misaligned relative to the guide rail. This can be a serious issue when very high tolerances are required. Additionally, many clamping mechanisms that are currently produced require a large number of different parts to be coupled together in a complex arrangement. This adds to the overall complexity and cost of the product.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to develop a new clamping mechanism for a profiled guide rail that incorporates a simple and inexpensive design while also minimizing potential distortions in the clamping mechanism.
A clamping mechanism in accordance with the principles of the present invention incorporates a simple and inexpensive design while also minimizing potential distortions in the clamping mechanism. A clamping mechanism in accordance with the principles of the present invention provides a first clamp half and a second clamp half. Both the first clamp half and the second clamp half contact a linear guide rail at one end thereof and a key at another end thereof, with the key being coupled to the moving member. A plurality of threaded shafts pass through both the first clamp half and the second clamp half while also passing between the linear guide rail and the key. A plurality of cooperating nuts are provided on each end of the threaded shafts to secure the first clamp half, the second clamp half, the linear guide rail and the key. When the user desires to alter the position of the moving member relative to the guide rail, the user actuates a plurality of pistons located within the clamping mechanism. The actuation of the pistons causes the threaded members to xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d, causing the first clamp half and the second clamp half to separate from the linear guide rail a sufficient distance to allow the user to alter the position of the moving member. The advantages of this design include the internalization of all the forces associated with the clamping mechanism along with a reduction in the number of components that are required for proper operation.